


Inspiration

by mythicgeek (mysticshell)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Hogwarts, Slash, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticshell/pseuds/mythicgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus is still in the laughing stage of his drinking when Dean joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JENGEORGE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JENGEORGE/gifts).



Seamus is still in the laughing stage of his drinking when Dean joins him. Small as he is, Seamus's tolerance is incredible and Dean doesn't really drink much so it doesn't take him long at all to catch up, especially not when Seamus is plying him with wine.

Seamus gets giggly when he's drunk but Dean gets handsy when he's had wine, so it's a good thing they decided to leave when Dean can't keep his hands off Seamus's rear. It makes a difference how bold Dean gets, based on what he drinks. Seamus prefers whiskey, obviously, but wine goes right to Dean's head. Heads, maybe, and that thought makes Seamus giggle again.

It was an accident, the first time. Seamus had heard somewhere that a drink of alcohol was supposed to help boost creativity and Dean was in a bit of an artistic slump. Seamus didn't know much about wines and he picked at random. Dean received a rich, full-bodied cabernet and the only canvas he wound up painting on that night was Seamus's skin.

Tonight's even better though because Dean's had more than a few drinks and Seamus is right there with him. Neither of them attempts the smallest bit of magic to help them get home and once they're there, it's giggles, fumbling fingers, and sloppy kisses. After tonight, Seamus decides he's keeping wine in the house, just in case Dean needs some more inspiration.


End file.
